Pôquer
by Lady Murder
Summary: Porque não há nada melhor que um jogo de cartas para relaxar./Resposta ao torneio "Spirits of Nature"/MattxMello/Spirit of Fire/Tema B/Betada por Chibi Anne


**Tema B** - Provocação: Cartas, cama, corpo.

**Nome: **Pôquer

**Summary: **Porque não há nada melhor que um jogo de cartas para relaxar.

**Shipper:** MattxMello

**-x-**

**Pôquer**

**-x-**

Mello adentrou na sala. Parede branca, chão branco, móveis brancos. Aquilo tudo poderia parecer um quarto de hospício, Mello pensava. Mas um toque de cor estava ali, no canto, na frente de um computador branco. Apesar de cigarros brancos estarem espalhados a sua volta, ainda existiam os cabelos vermelhos, o videogame colorido, a roupa com detalhes pretos.

Ainda parecia um hospício, mas pelo menos tinha cor.

O garoto ruivo que estava na frente do computador se virou e mais uma cor apareceu naquele local. O verde. Olhos verdes.

"Voltou tão cedo assim?" o garoto perguntou, acendendo um cigarro e o levando à boca.

Mello jogou-se no sofá branco. Pegou uma barra de chocolate e a abriu. Mais uma cor. Um belíssimo marrom açucarado. "Você ainda vai morrer de tanto fumar, Matt." Mello comentou, não que se importasse, mas era divertido perturbá-lo com comentários desse tipo.

"Não fico todo tempo lhe dizendo que você vai ficar obeso e com diabetes de tanto comer chocolate, fico?" Matt retrucou, com uma careta. Mello só sorriu.

"E então? Alguma movimentação fora do comum?" Um ar sério se postou em volta de Mello.

"Não, eles só continuam a fazer o mesmo." Matt deu de ombros. "E você? Conseguiu algo?"

"Talvez sim... Mas preciso organizar um pouco as idéias antes de concluir algo." Mello mordeu o chocolate. Parecia mais que estava arrancando algo ao invés de estar mordendo. Foi a vez de Matt sorrir.

"Ainda espero pelo dia que você vai se engasgar ao comer o chocolate assim."

"Assim como espero pelo dia que você vai se engasgar de tanto tossir após engolir toda essa fumaça." Mello revirou os olhos. Estava realmente cansado para ficar nesse bate-boca com Matt.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Matt fumava enquanto jogava em seu videogame. Mello mordia seu chocolate enquanto estava de olhos fechados, pensando. O ruivo desgrudou um pouco seus olhos do videogame e passou a observar Mello. O cenho do loiro estava franzido, sinal de que estava pensando em algo realmente preocupante. Matt também percebeu as olheiras que haviam aumentado em Mello e que seu cabelo estava mais desgrenhado que o normal. Definitivamente, estava cansado.

"Vai ficar me olhando até quando?" Mello disse, de repente, ainda de olhos fechados. Matt não se surpreendeu com o fato de Mello ter percebido o seu olhar sobre ele, já estava... acostumado.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Matt falou. Mello ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, esperando que Matt continuasse a falar, mas ele ficou calado.

"Vai me dizer ou vai ficar enrolando?"

"Você devia relaxar essa noite." Matt falou, ignorando o comentário bruto de Mello. "Ultimamente, estamos sempre fazendo algo - que na maioria das vezes é cansativo. Então que tal hoje somente... relaxarmos?" Deu uma nova tragada no cigarro.

Mello o olhou ceticamente. "Ah, claro. Vamos ignorar que um cara que matou L está por aí, livre, matando mais e mais pessoas." Ele sorriu ironicamente.

"Não é exatamente por isso que está atrás dele, não é?" Matt revirou os olhos.

"Não, não é. Mas não quero falar sobre isso."

"Você nunca quer. Bem, eu não estou te pedindo para esquecer Kira. Só estou pedindo para que o ponha um pouco de lado somente esta noite e relaxe." O ruivo sorriu. Mello o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, estava pensativo. Definitivamente, estava precisando de um pouco de descanso. Quem sabe... somente naquela noite.

"Muito bem, vou ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Se for idiota, saio direto por aquela porta. Se não... Bem, veremos." Mello falou, com o cenho franzido. Matt deu de ombros e se levantou. Foi até uma pequena estante branca e pegou algo pequeno. "O que é isso?"

Matt sorriu. Aproximou-se de Mello e jogou o que tinha pegado no colo dele. Várias **cartas** caíram. "Que tal uma partida de... pôquer?"

Mello encarou Matt com um sorriso divertido no rosto, como se avaliasse se ele realmente estava fazendo essa pergunta. Quando se deu por convencido, deu de ombros. "Já que quer tanto se humilhar..." falou, enquanto se sentava no chão.

Matt sentou-se também. "Me humilhar?"

"Sim, quando perder. Vai ser uma bela humilhação." Mello sorriu.

"Não se engane, Mello. Você é quem irá perder."

"Fale isso quando o jogo acabar." Ambos sorriram e Matt começou a dar as **cartas**.

-x-

"Sabe... Jogar somente com duas pessoas é um pouco cansativo..." Matt comentou, no meio do jogo.

"Por que não diz logo que está com medo de perder para mim?" Mello sorriu, confiante, apesar de as **cartas** em sua mão não serem as melhores.

"Muito engraçado." O ruivo revirou os olhos. "Mas estou falando sério."

"Você que deu a idéia do jogo, não venha reclamar comigo." Mello deu de ombros antes de dar uma mordida em seu chocolate.

"Poderíamos tentar deixar o jogo mais... sei lá, divertido." Matt falou, meio emburrado. Ele queria relaxar e não ficar parado vendo a cara de Mello enquanto ele decidia sua jogada. "Poderíamos... mexer um pouco no jogo."

"O que você quer? Quer que joguemos Strip Pôquer?" Mello perguntou, irônico, revirando os olhos.

"É! Isso!" o rosto de Matt se iluminou. O loiro a sua frente arqueou uma sobrancelha e o olhou ceticamente.

"Cara, a gente joga Strip Pôquer quando estamos com garotas gostosas. Não quando estão jogando apenas dois machos." Mello falou, como se isso fosse absolutamente óbvio para Matt.

O ruivo riu. "É, mas vamos tentar. Vai ser engraçado ver você tirar a roupa porque está perdendo para mim."

Mello levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você, por acaso, é gay?"

Matt corou levemente e desviou o olhar, desconcertado com a pergunta. "Deixa de ser idiota. O que estou dizendo é que vai ser uma humilhação para você tirar as roupas porque está perdendo para mim."

"É, certo. Acho melhor eu acreditar nisso." Mello disse, franzindo o cenho.

O ruivo revirou os olhos. "Vamos continuar a jogar, certo?"

-x-

"Quem está sendo humilhado agora, Matt?" Mello debochou, enquanto observava o amigo tirar suas botas.

"Foi pura sorte." Ele disse, terminando de tirar as botas e dando uma tragada no cigarro. "Vamos ver quem ganha a próxima."

-x-

"Caham..." O loiro pigarreou, quando Matt, muito contrariado, começou a tirar as luvas que estava usando.

"Calado." A voz do ruivo demonstrava todo o seu desgosto. Mello só riu, antes de morder o chocolate.

-x-

Matt encarava Mello com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Mello revirou os olhos antes de tirar suas botas.

"..." Matt abriu a boca para falar, mas a mão de Mello a tapou.

"Não diga absolutamente nada." O loiro disse, ameaçadoramente. Matt só deu de ombros. "Você vai ver na próxima."

-x-

"Hm... Você disse o que mesmo na última partida, Mello?" Matt perguntou, cinicamente. Mello bufou, tirando suas luvas. Agora o jogo estava empatado. "Vai dizer algo, antes de continuarmos?"

"Cale a boca."

-x-

"Matt, você só pode estar roubando." Mello resmungou.

"Você não pode dizer nada. Agora tira logo essa blusa pra gente continuar o jogo." Matt disse, com descaso.

Enraivecido, Mello tirou sua blusa, revelando o peitoral com músculos um pouco definidos. Um arrepio passou pelo **corpo** de Matt quando ele encarou o **corpo** sem blusa de Mello. Desviou o olhar para o lado, mas o arrepio ainda permaneceu.

"Vamos para a próxima." Matt disse, meio rouco. Mello o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida, mas assentiu.

-x-

"Argh!" O loiro exclamou, jogando as cartas que antes estavam na sua mão no chão. Se levantou, emburrado, enquanto Matt ria. Ainda com raiva, levou sua mão à sua calça, logo a tirando, revelando uma boxer preta por baixo. O **corpo** de Mello se arrepiou levemente ao sentir o ar frio que vinha da janela em suas pernas.

Matt sentiu suas mãos gelarem ao encarar Mello de pé. Não entendia, mas estava se sentindo incrivelmente nervoso diante daquela situação. Preferiu, então, encarar as **cartas** à sua frente.

-x-

"Heh." Fez Mello, quando Matt bufou após ter perdido. Na verdade, o ruivo não estava se importando muito em ter perdido. Pior que perder seria o fato de Mello ter que tirar aquela boxer. Ele tinha consciência de que não estava bem ao se pegar pensando assim, mas preferiu ignorar.

Matt tirou sua blusa listrada, revelando um peitoral magro. Mello o encarou por uns instantes. "Você não come muito, não é?" debochou, ao notar a magreza de Matt.

"Eu tenho uma alimentação mais saudável que a sua." Matt falou, tentando parecer descontraído. Mas na verdade sentia-se bastante desconcertado diante do olhar de Mello sobre seu **corpo**.

"Bem, eu não sabia que cigarros eram saudáveis, mas que seja." O loiro deu de ombros.

"E desde quando eu como cigarros?" Matt falou, tendo plena noção de que havia sido algo idiota de se dizer, mas sua mente estava embaralhada demais para ele conseguir falar direito.

Mello revirou os olhos antes de pegar as **cartas**.

-x-

"A sorte voltou a sorrir para mim." Mello comentou, sorrindo.

Matt se levantou, nervoso. Levou suas mãos ao feixe da calça, mas quando tentou abri-lo, não conseguiu. Ficou ali em pé, tentando lutar contra aquele zíper, até que Mello o encarou. "Vai tirar logo, ou está difícil?"

"O zíper emperrou." Matt confessou, meio desconcertado.

Mello soltou um muxoxo e se levantou. "Deixa que eu faço isso, ou você vai demorar a noite inteira e eu não vou conseguir terminar de te humilhar." O loiro aproximou-se de Matt, que tremeu um pouco.

Matt não entendia o que estava havendo. Por que, de repente, se sentira tão nervoso com a idéia de Mello tão próximo a ele? E, para piorar, com as mãos em um lugar... _delicado_. Recuou um pouco, mas Mello só fez se aproximar mais.

O loiro tirou as mãos de Matt da calça e pôs as suas próprias ali. Impaciente, tentou abrir o zíper, mas este estava realmente emperrado. Forçou um pouco o zíper e mesmo assim ele não saiu do lugar. "Humpft." Bufou, ainda tentando abrir o feixe. "Sabe... essa seria uma cena bem estranha. Um cara só de cueca tentando tirar a calça de outro cara..." Mello comentou, rindo.

Matt deu uma risada nervosa. "Foi você quem disse que ia fazer isso." Ele deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar a tensão.

Então, finalmente, Mello conseguiu abrir o zíper. Matt congelou ao sentir as mãos quentes de Mello sob o começo de sua boxer azul-marinha. "Pronto." O loiro disse, satisfeito, se afastando do ruivo.

Um pouco ofegante, Matt começou a tirar sua calça. O constrangimento voltou quando ele percebeu que _algo_ estava acontecendo _dentro de sua cueca_. Mello o encarava com a sobrancelha erguida, esperando que ele terminasse logo de tirar a calça. E assim o fez.

Matt tentou se sentar rapidamente, para que Mello não notasse que ele estava... _estranho_. Porém, nesse ato, acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão. Mello levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e riu um pouco. "A humilhação te deixa idiota, é?" ele debochou, enquanto estendia a mão para Matt levantar.

O ruivo segurou a mão de Mello sem pensar, e logo foi levantado. Respirou fundo, se preparando para voltar a jogar quando notou o olhar do loiro sobre ele. Matt arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ia perguntar o que houve quando o olhar de Mello... baixou. Matt estremeceu.

"Matt..." Mello começou, com o cenho franzido. "Você está..." e as palavras morreram em sua boca. O olhar do loiro encarou os olhos verdes do ruivo. Matt desviou prontamente seu olhar. Aquela definitivamente era uma situação bizarra.

Quando o ruivo se preparava para pegar suas roupas e se vestir para depois sair dali, uma risada foi ouvida. Matt levantou sua cabeça e viu Mello com uma mão na barriga enquanto ria. "O que você...?" Matt começou, mas Mello levantou uma mão e pôs em seus lábios. O ruivo estremeceu mais uma vez.

Mello foi lentamente se aproximando de Matt, ainda com uma mão nos lábios dele. "Então quer dizer que... meu toque te excita?" O loiro sussurrou, enquanto sua mão livre passeava pelo cós da cueca de Matt. O ruivo sentiu seu** corpo** ser invadido por uma onda de calor e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Mello sorriu. "Foi o que pensei..."

Matt tentou ir um pouco para trás, mas Mello impediu que isso acontecesse ao passar um braço ao redor da cintura do ruivo e puxá-lo para si. Um choque térmico passou pelo dois. Matt, por sentir a pele fria de Mello sobre a sua. Mello, por sentir a pele quente de Matt sobre a sua.

Ambos estremeceram.

Um pequeno sorriu se formou nos lábios do loiro. Ele não esperava se sentir tão... bem, com o **corpo** de Matt colado ao seu. Havia feito aquilo só para brincar um pouco com o ruivo, mas, sentiu-se surpreso ao constatar isso, gostara daquela aproximação. E, sem perceber, estava depositando beijos no pescoço de Matt.

Matt estava quase se socando. Simplesmente estava deixando Mello brincar com ele enquanto não fazia absolutamente nada. Sua pele se arrepiou quando o loiro começou a beijar seu pescoço. As sobrancelhas do ruivo levantaram. Ele não esperava por aquilo. O que Mello estava fazendo?

"Eu não sei." O loiro sussurrou, como se lesse os pensamentos de Matt. E, antes que o ruivo tivesse qualquer reação, Mello puxou seu rosto e capturou seus lábios com os dele. Logo a língua de Mello pedia, com volúpia, passagem.

Matt não conseguia pensar. Só retribuía fervorosamente o beijo. Um calor insano emanava deles e logo a pele fria de Mello estava quente. Só percebeu que estava na **cama** quando sentiu o colchão macio sob sua pele.

Mello separou seus lábios do ruivo quando lhe faltou ar. Sua boca ocupou-se, então, com o lóbulo da orelha de Matt. Não sabia o que estava ocorrendo com ele, só sabia que seu **corpo **clamava pelo de Matt. Suas mãos não o obedeciam e já se direcionavam para a boxer de Matt.

"Talvez..." o loiro falou, ofegante. "Talvez essa seja mesmo uma ótima forma de se relaxar." Completou, antes de entregar-se completamente àquele momento.

-x-

O suor molhava o **corpo **nu dos dois homens presentes naquele quarto. Um gemido baixo e rouco foi ouvido. Línguas, lábios e dentes se perdiam um nos outros. Os cabelos de ambos estavam emaranhados.

Mello sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer. Perdera-se completamente dentro de Matt. Seus músculos estavam relaxados. Se encontravam incrivelmente bem, apesar de cansados. Porém, ainda sentia seu **corpo** clamar pelo de Matt.

A respiração do ruivo estava ofegante. Sua mão passava, inconsciente, pelas costas de Mello. Nunca se sentira tão... bem antes. Sentia que ainda precisava dos lábios de Mello sobre os seus, mas a maciez da **cama** começou a chamá-lo e, lentamente, seus olhos se fecharam.

A última coisa que Matt viu, foram os olhos azuis de Mello o encarar.

-x-

"Matt..." uma voz era ouvida ao longe. "Matt!" continuava longe. Seria um sonho? "Matt! Porra, acorda!" Uma dor no braço esquerdo antes de suas pálpebras finalmente abrirem. Mello o encarava irritado e com os braços cruzados. "Temos trabalho a fazer. Não temos tempo para perder dormindo."

O ruivo passou uma mão pelos olhos. Percebeu que estava deitado no sofá, completamente vestido. "O que está...?" ele começou, mas sua voz morreu. Uma onda de surpresa o invadiu. Será que tudo havia sido somente um sonho?

Levantou-se rapidamente. "O que foi?" Mello perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

"Não... nada..." Matt passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda surpreso. "Mello..."

"Que foi?"

"É que... Não, nada. Deixa para lá."

"Certo..." a sobrancelha do loiro arqueou. "Acorda de uma vez e volta a vigiar. Qualquer coisa fora do comum, me comunique. Tenho que... resolver alguns assuntos agora." E começou a sair pela porta.

"Mello, espera!" Sem pensar, Matt chamou.

"Hm?" Mello perguntou, na soleira da porta. Matt não disse nada e os dois ficaram se encarando. O loiro deu um suspiro baixo e começou a sair novamente pela porta, mas, antes, um breve sorriso passou pelos seus lábios.

Matt sorriu, quando Mello já havia saído. Olhou para o chão ao lado do sofá e viu várias **cartas** espalhadas.

É..., pensou, nada como um jogo de **cartas **para... relaxar.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Oeoeoe! Finalmente acabei essa droga. Putz, tive que parir três filhos para que ela saísse!!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Eu, particularmente, não gostei muito u.u

Enfim... é isso o.o'. Agradeço a Chibi Anne por betar o/.

Beijos o/

**Reviews?**


End file.
